The Magic of Science
by Do0minator
Summary: My first fan fiction of any kind... A crossover of Fairly OddParents and Invader Zim. Red and Purple send Zim on a mission to Earth, and Marc, who is currently stationed there, is asked to 'take care of him'. If you guys like it, I'll go on and write it.


Chapter 1: When Missions Collide

The green-skinned, squid-like creature trembled in fear, his spineless back pressed against the poster-laden wall. A shadow crept toward the alien, shadow of none other than the Crash Nebula, whom had come to destroy the invader once and for all. "Oh no! This looks like the end for me!" The creature cried in an extremely fake, almost mocking manner. The hero stepped foreward slowly, agonizingly, for he had onbviosly been wounded as well. "You will pay for what you have done to my home, alien scum!" The superhuman's voice was surprisingly high-pitched, though that seemed to hardly matter as a disproportionately large canon appeared from Crash Nebula's wrist, a respectable amount of water expelled into the face of the doomed monster. "I have foiled your plans once again, stupid alien!" The hero-turned young boy shouted in an equally fake tone.

Timmy Turner pressed a red button on the wrist of his super hero costume, causing the clothing to disappear in a small 'poof'. Replaced by the unorthodox clothes was his normal attire; Blue jeans, a pink shirt, and a ridiculous pink hat to match. However, the squid-like creature remained the same. The young boy yawned, flopping his rear onto his bedroom floor. "I'm bored." The emerald invertabrate nodded as well as he could, one of many unearthly tentacles pressing a button on his space suit, causing his alien form to pop, a small boy standing in his place. "It has become quite un-exciting, Great Earth Warrior."

Timmy took a breath before raising a hand, index finger extenened. "I wish..." At these 'magic words' (Pun definately intended. D), two tiny human-like creatures appeared beside the boy, floating at eye-level. One was named Wanda, a miniscule woman with curly, pink hair, a yellow shirt, and black dress pants. Beside her was Cosmo, a green-haired, idiotic being wearing a white shirt, black pants, and a black tie. The two faries smiled expectantly as they awaited a wish. "I wish that there was a _real_ hostile alien, one that actually wants to conquer Earth!" Both small hands were tossed into the air in exageration. Cosmo and Wanda shot each other an awkward sideways glance before waving their star-tipped wands in the air...

At that very moment...

The tall, pink-eyed Irken leader raised a brow to the tiny creature before him before whispering a remark to the purple-eyed leader beside him. "I think I have a plan..." He then turned to Zim, speaking loudly for the audience to hear. "We see now that you are truely deserving!" Zim nodded in egocentric agreement. "Yes, yes I am." The Tallest then continued to explain his mission, a planet so mysterious that nobody knows its name. And those who do, dare not speak it, and he dared not speak it. o.0 "Are you happy now?" He inquired impatiently. "Yes!" Zim hissed darkly in return.

Back on Earth...

Timmy blinked, having not seen any immediate changes to his world. "I said...-" Timmy began to demand. Wanda interrupted, twiddling her thumbs nervously. "Don't worry Timmy... I'm sure if you're just patient..." Timmy shouted in protest. "I don't have any- Hey, a bug! Cool!" Cosmo darted after the Earth Boy, in an obvious attempt to claim the miniscule creature for himself. "I'll name it Cindy!" He screamed as he flew off. Wanda merely shook her head slowly in disappointment.

A series of small beeps emitted from the strange device around Human-Marc's wrist, causing him to gasp in utter surprise. He pressed a button, his form immediately transforming into his true, squid-like appearance. Marc's large head nodded in an awkward bow to the two on the other end of the video transmission through his 'watch'. "My Tallest! It has been far too long! How might I assist you on this fine, Earthly afternoon?" Evil smirks gave away what the Irken leaders had in mind. "Prince Marc, we send your way a nuissence, for the soul purpose of being destroyed. Do us this favor... And _this_ will be yours." At these words, the image on the tiny screen became the picture of Blorch, home of The Slaughtering Rat People. "They... They are so hideous! It's a deal, my Almighty Tallest!" With this, his expression darkened, and he pressed another button on the wrist-device, blasting through Timmy's roof with his portable spaceship. He had much to do... So much...

(This is all for now. Please tell me what you think, and I will continue if I feel that enough people will read it. I have yet to introduce many important characters to the plot, such as Dib, Mr. Crocker, and G.I.R., which will come quite soon, if I choose to go on.)


End file.
